


Tia Maria

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a pron drop in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi">apple_pi</a>'s LJ. This was supposed to be hawt NC-17 porn. It took an unexpected left turn at Albuquerque. ::eyes it sideways::</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tia Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pron drop in [apple_pi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi)'s LJ. This was supposed to be hawt NC-17 porn. It took an unexpected left turn at Albuquerque. ::eyes it sideways::

Dom stalked across the floor on his hands and knees, imagining himself as a panther after a particularly juicy but elusive bit of prey. And not just any garden variety panther, either. A jet-black panther with golden eyes and sharp teeth, his tail whipping back and forth amongst the jungle undergrowth.

A highly amused (and highly pitched, if truth be told) giggle broke his concentration.

"Dom. What are ye doin', ye silly tit?"

"I'm being a panther. Now be quiet while I creep up on my prey, would you?"

Billy snickered. "What's your prey, a big, thick, meaty sausage roll?"

Dom huffed in disgust. "You're so crude. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you."

"Hey, I'm not the one pretending to be a cat and wiggling my naked arse like no cat I've ever seen. Or is it that you're pretending to be a pussy?" Billy sniggered.

"Remind me never to let you get drunk on Tia Maria ever, ever again," Dom muttered. He took a deep breath, centred himself, and called upon his inner panther.

He pounced.

Billy gasped, and then groaned, and then moaned.

Dom grinned smugly around his mouthful of prey.


End file.
